


Anything For You - Loki x Reader Christmas Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: I wanted a cute couples picture I could use until Valentine's Day, but my immortal boyfriend was proving to be as stubborn as a mule.*I do not own Marvel or any of its wonderful characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Anything For You - Loki x Reader Christmas Oneshot

"Will you please put on the damn Santa hat?" I sighed, exasperated, "I just want one good picture for Instagram." Loki crossed his arms as he glared at me from the couch. We had been at this for an hour now. I wanted a cute couples picture I could use until Valentine's Day, but my immortal boyfriend was proving to be as stubborn as a mule.   
"Oh come on," I said in a sweeter tone, "Just one little picture?"   
"You know my brother will never let me hear the end of it if something like that winds up on the internet," Loki replied, still scowling.   
"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "I guess you're getting coal for Christmas then." I turned around, shrugging, and went to go curl up in a chair with the book I had been reading earlier.   
I read only a page and a half before Loki's voice called softly from across the room, "(Y/N)?" I ignored him and continued to read, trying my best to keep my face neutral.   
After a few more moments, Loki tried again, "My love?" I still pretended like I hadn't heard him.   
Loki sighed and got up, coming over to where I sat, and knelt down next to my chair, "(Y/N), please don't ignore me. If it means that much to you, I'll take the stupid picture."  
Finally, I looked up, meeting his gaze, "With the Santa hat?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing I was pushing my luck.  
Loki sighed in defeat, "Yes, with the Santa hat." At that, I beamed at him, setting my book to the side. I jumped to my feet, dragging the God of Chaos over to the couch and pulling him onto the seat next to me. To his credit, Loki was trying to be a good sport about it, putting on the dorky looking Santa hat I had bought from the dollar store. I put on my own matching hat and opened the camera on my phone.  
"Say cheese!" I smiled at the camera, holding up the phone so that Loki and I were both in the shot. Loki smiled as I took several pictures, wanting to get the best one possible. But as soon as I lowered the camera, he took the hat off, mussing his dark hair.  
"Thor is going to give me hell about that." He grumbled.   
"Let me deal with your brother," I replied, smoothing back his hair, "And Loki?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thank you," I kissed his cheek, "That means a lot to me."  
Loki smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "Anything for you, my love."


End file.
